This invention relates generally to the lifting of Pool Table Slates, particularly, but not limited to, the coin operated type.
Heretofore, persons needing to raise the slate of a pool table to perform maintenance or re-covering with new felt had to do so by means of hand lifting. This can be very harmful to the person's back and slippage could cause severe injury to the person's hand and fingers, since the slate is extremely heavy.
To provide a safe and simple means to accomplish this, a screw type jack has been utilized. Unlike all other screw type jacks, this particular one is configured with a clamping device that is clamped tot he pool table slate through the opening of the side pocket of the pool table. The screw jack incorporates a threaded shaft which passes through a threaded element to which the clamping device is attached. The lower end of the threaded shaft is fitted with a pivot point. This pivot point is inserted into a device that is clamped to the pool table edge at the side pocket opening of the pool table. The other end of the threaded shaft is fitted with a handle for rotating the shaft. Depending on which direction the shaft is rotated, the slate is raised or lowered.